


Fliehen

by Khaosprinz



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaosprinz/pseuds/Khaosprinz
Summary: Wenn Driger und Wolborg es schaffen, Körper mit Rei und Tala zu tauschen, folgt Wahnsinn!





	Fliehen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escaping](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364470) by Yazzy. 



„Driger!“

„Wolborg!“

Die Menge schaute zu, darauf wartend, dass das Unausweichliche geschah. Tala und Rei standen sich in der Arena gegenüber... aber nichts passierte.

„Driger, komm' schon!“

„Wolborg! Komm' da raus!“

Die Rufe waren lauter, doch noch immer geschah nichts. Die zwei Blader schauten ihren Blades verwirrt beim Kreiseln zu. Plötzlich fielen sie zugleich auf die Knie und zu Boden. Die kreiselnden Blades stoppten und grelles, weißes Licht stieß aus ihnen hervor. Die Menge verengte die Augen, als das Licht sich auflöste. Sie waren nicht so recht auf das vorbereitet, was sie sahen...

Rei drückte Tala fest an seine Brust, die Augen geschlossen und ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Wolborg...“ Tala blickte zu ihm auf, lächelnd.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Driger!“ Er kniete nieder und hob die beiden ruhigen Beyblades hoch. „Hallo, Rei... Hallo, Tala...“ Dann schien er zu bemerken, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Er griff nach Reis Hand und packte sie fest, als er sich nach der totenstillen Tribüne umblickte. „Was machen wir jetzt, Driger?“

„Wir werden warten.“

Von der Tribüne aus schauten Tyson und die anderen Bladebreakers verwirrt zu. Sie waren die selben Menschen, mit der selben Stimme und den selben Klamotten, aber sie verhielten sich so merkwürdig... „Hey, Rei! Was ist hier los?“, rief Tyson. Rei reagierte nicht. „Rei? Hallo?“

„Driger.“ Rei drehte sich lächelnd um.

„Meister Kai!“, rief er winkend. Kai runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo sind sie?“

„Wo wir sein sollten“, sagte Tala, der Kai argwöhnisch beäugte. Er klammerte sich an Driger und sah misstrauisch aus. Tyson starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Wolborg... und Driger? Ihr meint, ihr habt ihre Körper gestohlen!“ Wolborg schaute finster.

„Wir haben sie nicht gestohlen. Wir werden zurückgehen... nach einer Weile...“ Er hielt sich fester an Driger fest. „Ist nicht so, als ob wir nicht jemanden zum Erklären dagelassen hätten! Wir wollten nur zusammen sein, das ist alles...“

* * *

Rei öffnete verschlafen seine Augen. Es war warm und bequem, aber er wusste, dass jemand ihn bald anschreien würde, dass er aufstehen müsse, also beugte er vor. Mit einem gewissen Grad des Horrors bemerkte er, dass ihm so warm war, weil jemand auf ihm saß. Etwas warmes... und haariges... und lief da irgendwas mit seinem Kopf falsch oder waren das -Pfoten- am Ende seiner Arme? Und... warte... seine Arme waren haarig... weißes Fell...

„Oh, Scheiße.“ Er seufzte, sich von unter dem anderen haarigen Ding wegrollend. Er fand heraus, dass es Wolborg war, ohne seine Eiskristalle, sodass er wie ein normaler, weißer Wolf aussah. „Oh, SCHEIßE!“ Dieser Ausruf begleitete sein Entdecken, dass er sich nun in Drigers Körper befand, was die neue Frage ergab, warum zur Hölle Wolborg auf ihm geschlafen hatte...

Er stupste Wolborg mit seiner Nase an und das Bitbeast knurrte ein wenig. „Geh' weg, Bryan...“ Wolborg hatte so eine scharrende Stimme... Warte, Bryan? Dann...

„Tala?“

„Was? Bryan, ich schwöre-“ Rei lachte, als Tala versucht, in Wolborgs Körper aufzusitzen und umkippte, dabei überragend verwirrt aussehend. „Was im Namen der sieben Höllen geht hier vor?“

„Naja... ich erinnere mich, dass wir gekämpft haben und dann... bumm. Ich bin hier aufgewacht und du lagst auf mir. Und ich bin Rei, nicht Driger.“ Tala schaute ihn merkwürdig an.

„Auf dir?“

_-Nur zum Schlafen. Auch wenn Driger und Wohlborg sich sehr lieben, sie haben nur geschlafen.-_

Tala und Rei schauten sich an und dann in der scheinbar endlosen, lilafarbenen Box, in der sie waren, um. Nichts.

_-Ich bin Dranzer. Ihr seid beide für's erste in Wolborgs Beyblade. Wolborg und Driger haben eure Plätze in der Außenwelt für eine Weile geliehen. Sie haben mich darum gebeten, euch zu sagen, dass sie einander lieben und auf eine Art zusammen sein wollen, die unsere Körper nicht erlaubt...-_

Tala knurrte. „Sie haben unsere Körper gestohlen, um zu -vögeln-?“

_-Ja, junger Tala.-_

„Nenn' mich nicht so!“

_-Wenn man, wie ich, Jahrhunderte alt ist, wirkt siebzehn sehr jung für mich, junger Tala. Und natürlich junger Rei, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hat. Ah, aber ich muss gehen. Mein Herr wünscht meine Anwesenheit in seinem Kampf gegen Bryan. Lebt wohl.-_

Rei wandte sich zu Tala um und blinzelte, einmal. „Also... stecken wir hier fest?“ Tala versuchte, mit den Schultern zu zucken, während er immer noch auf dem Boden kreuchte und das Resultat war ein ungraziles Spasmen. Rei lachte, doch stattdessen hörte er, wie ein Bellen seinen Mund verließ. Tala schnaubte, seine Nüstern bebten. „Wie kannst du in dem Körper überhaupt aufstehen?“

„Ich bin zum Teil Katze. Das fühlt sich für mich fast natürlich an.“

„Wünschte, ich könnte das gleiche sagen...“ Als ob er seine Anmerkung untersteichen wollte, stand Tala auf und fiel prompt über und auf Rei, sodass sie beide auf den Boden krachten. Rei lachte erneut und Tala rümpfte als Antwort die Nase. „Freut mich, dass du das lustig findest.“

„Tala, es ist lustig. Schau uns an, wir stecken hier in Bitbeast-Körpern fest und du kannst noch nicht einmal richtig aufstehen! Wir haben keinen Schimmer, wo wir sind und keine Ahnung, was wir deswegen tun können!“

„Das ist nicht witzig, das ist besorgniserregend.“

„Oh, nicht so mürrisch.“ Rei leckte über Talas Wange, dann leckte er über seinen Rücken, um ihn zu putzen. Tala rollte auf seinen Rücken und Rei begann, seinen Bauch zu lecken, sodass er ein grollendes Kichern von sich gab. „Was machst du da, Kon?“

„Dich putzen.“

„Warum?“

„Weil Katzen das machen.“

„Du bist ein Tiger.“

„Und dir gefällt's, also halt' den Mund.“

* * *

„Rei? Ich meine... ähm... Driger?“ Tyson fiel es immer noch schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Rei nun Driger war und Tala Wolborg. Das Bitbeast schaute auf und lächelte mit gebleckten Zähnen, was er in seinem eigenen Körper normalerweise immer tat, wie Tyson annahm. „Willst du... ähm... was trinken oder so?“

„Nein, nein. Ich warte nur darauf, dass Wolborg damit fertig ist, die Dusche zu genießen und dann werden wir... etwas Spaß haben“, sagte er anzüglich und leckte seine Lippen wie ein Raubtier.

Tyson starrte, errötete und eilte dann davon.

* * *

„Rei?“

„Mm?“

„Kannst du meinen Rücken für mich kratzen? Ich komm' nicht dran...“ Rei ließ sich auf Tala fallen und vergrub seine Krallen im Rücken des Wolfs, während er sich an seinen Nacken schmiegte. Tala seufzte vor Zufriedenheit und rollte sich herum, sodass Reis Kopf auf seinem Bauch ruhte. „Es ist gar nicht so schlecht, ein Wolf zu sein...“

„Es passt zu dir, Tala.“ Der Wolf rollte sich erneut und lag wieder auf der Vorderseite, also folgte Rei und legte sich wieder auf ihn.

„Warum legst du dich die ganze Zeit auf mich?“

„Weil du warm bist. Und bequem.“

„Katzeninstinkte?“

„Wahrscheinlich. Oder die Tatsache, dass dein Bitbeast was Fleisch angeht recht muckelig ist und daher ein gutes Kissen...“

„Muckelig? Muckelig? Wie kannst du es wagen!“ Tala stand vor Empörung auf, wodurch er Rei faul zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Kuschlig dann, wenn du das bevorzugst.“

Tala rümpfte die Nase und drehte sich um, um davon zu stolzieren. Es hätte stylisch und schnittig ausgesehen, wenn er nicht über seine eigenen Pfoten gestolpert wäre, sodass Rei bellend auflachte. Tala grollte, seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich und die Haut um seine Nase zog sich zusammen. Rei fauchte als Antwort, machte einen Satz zu Tala und nagelte ihn auf dem Boden fest, während er tief in seiner Kehle knurrte. Nun mit den Instinkten eines Wolfs, entspannte Tala und ergab sich Rei, auch wenn er nicht wollte. Rei leckte ihn nur und schmiegte sich an seinen Hals.

* * *

Wolborg seufzte, als Driger liebevoll seine Haut streichelte. „So glatt... Du bist wirklich wunderschön so...“

„Es ist Meister Talas Körper.“

„Ich weiß. Aber er passt zu dir.“ Wolborgs fortwährendes Stirnrunzeln legte sich und er lächelte sanft.

„Zu dir passt es, ein Tiger-Junge zu sein. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass sie nicht gerade... gut konzipiert sind, nicht wahr? Es tut weh, wenn du-“

„Schhh, Wolborg. Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab's nicht bemerkt. Allerdings wählen Menschen normalerweise jemand des anderen Geschlechts, also sind sie doch irgendwie gut konzipiert...“

Mit einem Lächeln versuchte Driger den Schmerz fort zu küssen, den ihre Überschwänglichkeit verursacht hatte. Er hatte zuvor nicht geglaubt, dass Menschen heulen konnten, doch irgendwie hatte Wolborg es geschafft... und es war Driger tief in die Knochen gefahren.

* * *

„Tala...“

„Was?“

„Tut mir Leid.“ Tala rümpfte die Nase.

„Bah.“ Rei legte eine Pfote auf Talas Rücken und senkte den Kopf, um an Talas Ohr zu knabbern.

„Ich wollte nicht dafür sorgen, dass du dich ergibst, es war nur Instinkt...“

Schon über eine halbe Stunde und Tala hatte Rei noch immer nicht vergeben, dass der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich unterzuordnen. Er ignorierte bestimmt jegliche liebevolle Geste, die Rei machte, und jedes nette Wort, das er sagte, bis Rei seinen Schwanz in großem Bogen herunter brachte und Talas griff. „Was, ist das Händchenhalten für Tiere?“, schnaubte Tala.

„Nun, es wird schwierig, Pfötchen zu halten, wo wir doch keine Daumen mehr haben...“ Tala schnaubte und begann dann, zu lachen, wobei er Reis Schwanz zur Seite zerrte, als er aufstand.

„Ist das alles, was sie den ganzen Tag tun?“

_-Ja. Aber Bitbeasts lernen, geduldiger als Menschen zu sein und sie langweilen sich nicht so schnell. Die meisten Bitbeasts haben eine Art Partner, wobei die meisten eher freundschaftlicher Natur sind als... romantischer. Ich besuche häufig Falborg und Dragoon. Es hilft, dass die Tage schneller rumgehen. Driger und Wolborg jagen sich gegenseitig oft und rangeln, aber das letzte Mal, als sie das getan haben, hatte Driger am Ende verbogene Schnurrhaare...-_

„-Verbogene- Schnurrhaare, sagst du?“, fragte Rei, heulend vor Lachen. „Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Bitbeasts eine Sexualität haben, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Driger in einer schwulen Beziehung mit Wolborg sein könnte, ohne, dass ich davon etwas weiß...“

_-Es gibt vieles, das du nicht über Driger weißt, junger Rei.-_

Rei schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen -will-...“

_-Natürlich. Nun, ich muss gehen. Ich treffe mich heute mit Falborg. Auf Wiedersehen.-_

Tala schnaubte, noch immer schlecht gelaunt, und Rei drehte sich zu ihm. „Bist du immer noch sauer wegen vorhin?“

„Ja! Es ist kein schönes Gefühl, wenn dein Körper Dinge tut, die du nicht willst!“

„Naja, ich hab's nicht mit Absicht gemacht!“, grollte Rei. Tala knurrte und stolzierte davon, sein Schwanz peitschte hin und her. Rei schaute ihm sauer dabei zu, wie er ging. „Was ist -los- mit dir? Du verhälst dich wie ein Idiot!“

„ICH bin ein Idiot?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich sagte, du -verhälst- dich wie einer!“ Tala marschierte weiter, bis er lediglich ein Fleck am Horizont war. Was der Zeitpunkt war, an welchem er zurückdonnerte, vollkommen von Wasser bedeckt.

„Da ist ein Pool!“ Interessiert folgte Rei ihm bis zum anderen Ende des... nun, wo auch immer sie waren... und in der Tat, dort war ein Pool. Tala hechtete kopfüber hinein und spritzte herum, während Rei wie festgewurzelt dastand. „... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da rein will.“

„Warum? Es ist angenehm und kühl...“

„Ich... mag Wasser nicht. Naja... Driger mag Wasser nicht, offensichtlich.“ Tala schaute skeptisch auf.

„Was auch immer du sagst, du feiges Hühnchen.“ Rei runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin kein feiges Huhn!“

„Doch, bist du!“ Um zu beweisen, wie nicht-Hühnchen er war, sprang Rei hinein und kam prompt wieder hustend an die Oberfläche, wobei er versuchte, seine Beine zum Paddeln zu zwingen. Sie weigerten sich.

„Tala! Ich kann nicht-! Meine Beine bewegen sich nicht richtig! Ich kann nicht schwimmen!“ Tala schnappte seinen Nacken ohne nachzudenken und zerrte ihn an die Seite des Pools, wo er ihn zurück ans trockene Land schob. Er kletterte ebenfalls hinaus, als Rei die Hälfte des Pools wieder aushustete und dalag, ausgelaugt. Tala leckte ihn liebevoll und machte es sich dann neben Rei für ein Nickerchen bequem.

* * *

„Wolborg... Ich... wir sollten zurück.“ Wolborg schaute vom Fernseher auf, welchen er angeguckt hatte, als sei er eine Art ungewöhnlicher Käfer, und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum?“ Driger fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und seufzte.

„Meister Rei und Meister Tala mögen sich nicht einmal. Sie fühlen sich bestimmt so unwohl, und sie streiten und regen sich auf...“ Driger schaute auf. „Wolborg, wir können nicht so egoistisch sein und sie dazu zwingen, zusammen zu sein, nur weil wir nicht zurück wollen... ich stelle mir die ganze Zeit vor, sie sie streiten und furchtbar zu einander sind und ich fühle mich schuldig...“

„Dann... gehen wir zurück. Wie stellt man dieses Ding noch aus?“ Driger zuckte mit den Schultern, als Tyson den Raum betrat.

„Hey T-Wolborg. Was guckst du da?“

„Nichts. Ich kann mich nur nicht daran erinnern, wie man es ausschaltet.“ Tyson fügte sich brav und drückte auf den richtigen Knopf, sodass der Bildschirm schwarz wurde.

„Wir gehen zurück. Bitte sag unseren Meistern, dass... dass es uns Leid tut. Aber wir lieben einander, auch wenn sie sich gegenseitig gar nicht mögen...“ Wolborg lächelte traurig. „Wir wollten nur... zusammen sein... das ist alles.“ Tyson nickte, doch dann kratzte er sich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Aber wie kommt ihr zurück?“

„Auf die gleiche Art, wie wir hergekommen sind“, antwortete Driger.

* * *

Tala schmiegte sich an Reis Nacken und schnüffelte fröhlich an ihm. „Geht's dir jetzt wieder gut?“

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Auch, wenn es etwas seltsam ist, dass du auf mir liegst...“

„Du hast gesagt, die wäre kalt, ich wärm' dich auf.“ Rei kicherte.

„Ja, naja, das ist genau das, was Wolborg und Driger überhaupt machen wollten, sonst wären wir gar nicht hier!“

* * *

Drigers Hände zitterten, als er Wolborg in der Arena gegenüber stand. „Wolborg... Ich liebe dich...“

„Ich liebe dich auch. Nur, weil wir zurückgehen müssen, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns nicht lieben, richtig?“ Driger lächelte, hob dann seinen Starter und Beyblade auf. Wolborg machte das gleiche, dann hielt Driger inne. „Sie... müssen sich nicht bewegen, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„Vielleicht müssen sie nur dicht beieinander sein? Ich möchte dich halten, auch wenn es Meister Talas Körper ist!“ Wolborg schaute zweifelnd.

„Wir können's versuchen.“

Nur ihre Beyblades nehmend, gingen sie in die Mitte der Arena und klammerten sich aneinander, wobei sie mit ihren rechten Händen die Beyblades aneinander pressten. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, und gerade, als Wolborg weggehen wollte, wurden sie von einem hellen Licht umhüllt...

* * *

„Tala... weißt du... während wir hier waren, habe ich festgestellt, dass... ich dich mag. Und wenn ich meine richtigen Arme wiederhabe... werde ich dir eine fette Umarmung geben!“ Tala lachte sein knurrendes Lachen und vergrub seine Nase in Reis Fell.

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass eine Umarmung gut genug ist. Wenn ich meine Lippen wiederhabe, werde ich dich küssen, also dann.“

„... Ich... dachte nicht, dass du... du weißt schon... ähm, schwul bist.“ Tala lachte erneut.

„Du hast das nie bemerkt? Guter Gott, bist du blind oder so? Ich glaube, sie haben dir deinen Gaydar weggenommen, als du deine Fangzähne bekommen hast.“ Rei kicherte und streckte die Zunge heraus.

Wolborg blinzelte und rühte sich, als er spürte, dass er wieder in seinem eigenen Körper war. „Driger?“

„Hier unten.“ Wolborg schaute herunter und fand sich selbst auf Driger liegend wieder. „Ich glaube, bei -ihnen- ist Meister Tala der Dominante.“

„Oh... oh, nein... er wird nicht sehr glücklich sein, wenn er seinen eigenen Körper wiederbekommt... aber...“ Sich von Driger herunter rollend, schaute Wolborg ihn verwirrt an. „Warum lagen sie überhaupt zusammen?“ Driger grinste, dabei die Zähne zeigend.

„Ich glaube, dass dadurch, dass sie hier waren, haben sie vielleicht bemerkt, dass sie einander ein wenig mehr mögen, als wir dachten...“

* * *

Tala schrie vor Schmerz auf und klammerte sich an die Person, die vor ihm stand. „Scheiße!“

„Was? Was ist los?“ Tala hob die Hand, die sein Bitbeast festhielt und knurrte.

„Wolborg du kleiner Bastard! Was hast du mit mir -gemacht-?“

„Tala-?“

„Ich hasse dein Bitbeast! Jesus Christus, mein Hintern... Haben die noch nie von Gleitmittel gehört?“ Endlich verstehend, musste Rei ein Lachen zurückhalten.

„Lass uns gehen und ein paar Kissen suchen...“ Tala nickte, dann lächelte er.

„Kriege ich nicht zuerst meine Umarmung?“ Rei fügte sich brav und lächelte in Talas Hals hinein.

„Was ist mit meinem-“ Talas Lippen unterbrachen seinen Kommentar, als sie sich bestimmt gegen seine eigenen drückten. Doch kaum waren sie da, verschwanden sie schon wieder.

„Wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich etwas mache, dann tue ich das auch... aber...“ Er zuckte erneut zusammen. „Was diese Kissen angeht...“


End file.
